Prideland Alphabet
by Jennarei
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring words starting with all of the letters from the alphabet. The first chapter is completely by me, the rest are determined by suggestions. Please review with a word starting with the next letter , character/pairings, and a genre. Thanks for all of the support! I never thought this would be this popular...
1. AAlmost

**Hey! I decided that maybe making an alphabet drabble wouldn't be so hard to do on the side...and viola! This was born! ENJOY!**

**A-Almost**

The sun beat down on a dusty field where two opponents circled each other. Both knew that this was a serious battle, both knew that only one would come out of it victorious.

Amber met sapphire.

Gold faced cream.

Both lunged, flying through the air with equally ferocious growls. They collided mid air and instantly began the epic struggle that only they could carry out. Several watched on, holding their breaths each time one of the fighters touched the ground, eyes wide as they drank in every swipe, push, and kick.

The battle wore on and even though the warriors grew tired, neither gave up their struggle, neither backed down. Pure determination shone through their eyes and powered every growl and roar. Still, this dual could only have one winner.

Gold lay on the ground, smudged with dust. Amber stared angrily and exhaustedly at triumphant sapphire. Cheers and chuckles poured out of the spectators mouths. The fight was over.

"You almost got me that time." She whispered through labored breaths, smiling at her mate that never failed to learn, even after years of similar battles ending exactly the same. He rolled his eyes and attempted to get up. She held fast however and whispered once more...

"Almost."

**Please review. Simba and Nala would appreciate it very much.** ^-^


	2. BBecause

**Hey! Well, here's the second drabble as requested by The Dark Lynx. Enjoy!**

**B-Because**

Vitania and Kopa were lounging on a rock, soaking up the sun. Neither teen felt particularly active or troublesome today and so, they entertained themselves naming bugs that were buzzing around the tall strands of savannah grass.

"That ones a grasshopper." Kopa pointed to a small green creature jumping from place to place.

"Cricket." Vitani answered. "It's a cricket."

"I'm pretty sure it's a grasshopper."

"Well, I know that it's a cricket."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Well I have a reputation to uphold. Everyone finds me stubborn and at times smart-alecky."

"And I'm still your best friend." he laughed. She smiled and scooted closer.

"More than that Kopa. No one else can stand my me-ness more than you. Which reminds me...why?" she raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, nuzzling her softly.

"Because. Because you're my 'Tani."

**'Kay, so the usual. Review and tell me what you wanna read (following instructions in summary) the next letter is C! ^-^**


	3. C Companionship

**Hey! Here's the next drabble, took me a while -_-. I apologize if it isn't good, I've never written for these characters before! This one's for Reldor, who also helped me out with personalities. :)**

**ENJOY!**

**C- Companionship**

"I can't believe it!" Kula cried, stalking angrily through the grass. Her body was hot and tingly with pure fury. How dare they mock her! Just because she tripped during the hunting lesson doesn't mean that she's a danger to the hunting party! Her clumsy ways had gained her so much grief and she didn't need anymore. She tried she really did, but nothing ever seemed to work.

She finally let tears fall.

"Kula?" she whirled around and quickly wiped away the tears. It was Chumvi. He usually looked proud, but now he seemed worried. "I heard what happened...you can't listen to them, they don't know what their saying." the boy's words touched the girl, but it didn't make her feel any better. Chumvi approached her but she put her head down. They sat in silence, staring at the setting sun. No one said a word, they just stayed sitting together until the evening turned to night. The injured girl felt the burning anger fade away. Kula finally looked up and smiled softly.

"Thanks." she whispered and he smiled a silent "your welcome". She liked it like this. He always knew what she needed. She didn't need an elaborate speech or a revenge plan. She just needed some companionship.

**Review and tell me what letter and all that other good stuff you want to see next!**


	4. D Date

**Hey! This ones for kora22! Thanks for helping me with the characters! Hope you like it! Please excuse me if I got something wrong, I've never written for these characters before...**

**ENJOY!**

**D-Date**

"I can't do this Simba, what if something goes wrong? You know how things usually go wrong around me, I'll end up knocking her down or-or falling on my face and-"

"Would you stop it already? You already asked her out, you can't go back on it!" Simba cut Tojo's rant short and put a paw on the nervous teen's shoulder. Poor Tojo was doubting himself ever since he had officially asked Tama out on a date. Now, on the actual night of the date, Tojo was a complete mess! He didn't seem to know which way was up or what his own name was.

"I'm sorry Simba, it's just that...I want tonight to be perfect. If what you guys say is true, then I've waited long enough to ask her out and I want to make tonight worth it!" his eyes traveled over the hills that rolled away into the horizon. He cared a lot for the short-tempered girl called Tama and he would hate to let her down. His amber eyed friend smiled.

"It'll be okay, just be yourself. Otherwise, she wouldn't have agreed to date you in the first place!" he chuckled. "Hey, there she comes!" he hissed, gesturing behind Tojo. The nervous teen steeled his nerves and cleared his head of all bad possibilities before turning around. His heart stopped.

"Um..hey Tojo." Tama smiled. The poor boy was frozen. He had never seen the female so impeccably groomed. He had never noticed how much her eyes could glitter.

"Hi...um, shall we go?" he finally got over the initial shock and offered her his shoulder. She smiled and gently placed her head on it. Something told Tojo that this was going to be a perfect date.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what word, characters, and other cool sauce you want to read next!**


	5. E Everything

**Hey! This drabble/one-shot was requested by my sister, Naynay1130, so, this is for you sis!**

**ENJOY!**

**E-Everything**

The wedding day didn't go exactly as planned. At first, everything was fine, a little cloudy, but fine. Virtually the entire kingdom showed up and the soon to be newly weds looked radiant. The ceremony was wonderful and meaningful. And right when the groom was about to recite his vows, the heavens opened their gates and it began to pour on the wedding. Everyone fled for cover, and the once grand, kingdom-wide event was narrowed down to the pride inside the den. Water managed to get into the ink and make it runny, it matted down the furs of some of the more unlucky pride members and the bride herself was covered in dripping white lines. The ceremonial markings seem to bleed onto the floor. Sapphire eyes blazing angrily at the grey sky, the bride sat alone at the entrance of the cave.

"Why did the rain have to ruin everything?" she muttered, carefully wiping off some white ink that was dripping down her face. Her fiance tilted his head and approached her, saying nothing but dragging her into the middle of the den, where the shaman sat. He smiled and licked her cheek.

"Nala, you were my best friend in my cubhood, and you continued to be the person that I trusted most throughout my life. My feelings grew from a simple crush, to love, to something I can't describe. You are the moon to my sun, the up to my down, the Hakuna to my Matata." here, the bride giggled. "You are my everything. And now, with this circle, I finally have my everything forever." Amber met sapphire and the groom finished the circle around his fiance's ear, making her his bride.

Nala smiled and lovingly kissed her husband and mate. The rain didn't ruin everything, it just made everything more memorable.

**So, how did you like it? Remember to request stuff please!**


	6. F Flying

**Hey! Um, this one was requested by my bestest friend ever, (at least in the real outside the computer world) SOPHIE! She sticks mainly to fictionpress, but she always reads my stories. Hope you like it Sophie! **

**Sorry, but she requested this ever since the letter C...**

**F-Flying**

"Come on Simba! Just jump right there!" The cream cub pointed to the raised end of a wide branch. "We gotta get Zazu unstuck!" the two cubs then looked at a blue hornbill that was wedged in between two branches. The major domo was trying to chase the cubs after they had pelted him with berries and had decided that he could fly ahead, wait in the tree and ambush them from above. Unfortunately, he had come in too fast and had gotten stuck. Instead of chastising them, he called for help.

"I'm not sure Nala, what if you get stuck too?" Simba answered, looking uncertainly at the contraption that his friend had made. He briefly wondered what had gotten into his best friend. She usually wasn't this crazy (or stupid). This was something that even HE wouldn't try!

A branch was put on top of a rock, like a see-saw and Nala was on the end that was resting on the ground. Her plan was, that Simba (being heavier than her) would jump on the other end, launching her in the air and up to where Zazu was. She thought that she could just shove Zazu out of his stuck position while in the air.

"Come on!" she urged, crouching and wiggling her backside in anticipation. Her friend finally gave in and jumped, and just as planned, Nala was flung into the air. The cream cub screamed the entire time. Especially when she overshot Zazu's branch and instead landed in some bushes.

"NALA!" both Zazu and Simba shouted, the cub racing to see if his friend was alright. "Nala?" the cream cub was tangled up in some small branches inside the bush and looked incredibly dizzy.

"Did you see that?" she suddenly asked, her eyes still unfocused but excited, "I was flying! Let's do it again!"

"I think I'm just going to go get some help." Simba answered, slowly backing away from his now two stuck friends. "I think Nala should seriously leave the crazy stunts to me..."

**So, tell me what you think, and what you wanna read next! The next letter is "G"!**


	7. G Great

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long update, I'm taking online classes for an honor program and their KILLING me! Oh well. Someone requested 'Great' but didn't specify any more details, so I made the rest up myself. Not that proud of this one though...gets kinda choppy towards the end in my opinion. Oh well.**

**ENJOY!**

**G-Great**

"Try to bring it from your core, it'll help!" Timon instructed from atop a root. He was currently trying to teach Simba how to belch. The cub had the burp down, he just needed to work on the huge, branch shaking belch. Any self-respecting follower of the 'Hakuna Matata' philosophy had to have a great belch!

"Okay, Timon. But, could we do this a little later, I think I had too many grubs." the usually cheerful cub was looking a little nauseous. Timon laughed.

"Come on kid! You almost beat me yesterday at a snail-eating contest, you can eat a little more!" the small meerkat sat down and watched as the cub grabbed a particularly slimy grub (the slimy ones were best for belching) from a small pile. Simba ate it with an exaggerated slurp and smacked his lips together. He stared at Timon, just trying to work up that perfect belch.

Nothing came.

"I don't think I can do it Timon..." Simba muttered, ears flattening against his head. Timon's face fell a little. He didn't mean to get the cub all sad, he just wanted to be the best...well...surrogate father that he could be. In his book, belching was an important skill to learn, and one of the few things he could teach.

"It's okay kid," he said, hopping down from the root and elbowing Simba's leg, "it took me years to learn how to-"

"*BURP*!" Simba suddenly let out a big sound, and made Timon fall on his backside from surprise. Some birds even took flight overhead. The meerkat stared wide-eyed at the surprised and a bit embarrassed golden cub.

"That was great kid!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and scurrying up onto the cub's neck. "A real chip off the old block! Come on, let's go show Pumbaa!" the cub perked up and started trotting off with Timon on his back, the meerkat feeling pride well up in his chest. He liked the feeling of pride. He's never really felt it before. Timon suddenly realized that with Simba, the feeling came with just a simple belch. Just imagine if the cub actually grew up to be something like a hero...What is little Simba would grow up to do something..._great_? But really, when would that happen in their Hakuna Matata?

Right now, he was content being proud of great belches.

**So what did you think? Don't forget to review! And i think 'H' and 'I' might already be taken. Doesn't mean you can't suggest other words! _Thank you to all who reviewed already! I love you guys! 3_**


	8. H Heaven

**Hey! Man, when I start one drabble/one-shot, I can't stop! This one is for Kora22, who suggested the whole thing. I hope you like it! ^.^ Thank you! Also, thank you to all who reviewed and requested chapters! I love you guys! 3**

**H-Heaven**

The last thing Sarabi remembered was going to sleep in the den after babysitting her new great-grandchildren. They hadn't even begun to do anything but sleep and eat, and they had worn her out. The lioness just faced the truth. She was old. Her time was coming soon. But this...this wasn't the den. It was bright and white. Although, she could make out the details of a gorgeous paradise coming into focus. The lioness shook her head and stood. Had she gone mad? Or was this death? She suddenly realized that her bones didn't creak and her muscles didn't ache as she tentatively walked around her strange surroundings.

"Sarabi?" a deep voice echoed. The lioness froze. She hadn't heard that voice in years. Could it be? She turned around slowly.

"Mufasa?" she hardly believed her eyes. It was him, her mate that she had lost long ago. He was standing there, in all of his golden and red glory, just a few yards away from her. His face was surprised and disbelieving.

"Sarabi!" He began to race towards her but stopped short. Sarabi was frozen in place. She couldn't react. She didn't reach forward and nuzzle him. She didn't smile. She couldn't bring herself to believe what was in front of her. It was most likely a cruel trick that her aged mind was playing on her. Her mate frowned and leaned forward, gently nudging her neck with his muzzle.

The feeling of his fur against her own woke Sarabi up from her shock and she suddenly collapsed into his frame, digging her head as deep as she could into Mufasa'a thick mane, breathing in the scent she never thought she would smell again. Her heart swelled with love and joy at finally being reunited with her lover and he eagerly returned the affection she gave him. Sarabi was afraid that if she let go he would disappear. But with a chuckle, he pulled away and gently licked her cheek. Tears of joy glistened in her ruby eyes, and as those ruby orbs met amber, she let out a long awaited smile.

"Is this Heaven?" she whispered, not daring to look away from the lion in front of her. He chuckled and she delightedly drowned in the sparkle in his amber eyes.

"Heaven is where ever you are darling." he answered, nuzzling her once more and thanking the Kings that she had finally joined him. His missing half had finally returned.

**So, please review with feedback and new requests! Thank you! Your reviews are appreciated ^-^**


	9. I Infant

**I got this request from Alama (I asked her for a request XD) and I tried to execute it to the best of my abilities. I personally don't like this one too much, the entire thing sounded better in theory XD. Hope you like it Alama!**

**ENJOY!**

**I-Infant**

"Come meet your little brother Nala." those were the words that had sealed her fate. Beforehand, Nala hadn't agreed with anything Scar had done. She hated him. Nala had wanted to run, but had stayed because of her mother's friendship with Sarabi. One night of disgust, led to months of fear and living in the shadowlands that had previously been her paradise. Nala didn't particularly hate the cub growing in her mother's womb. She just disliked it. How else was she supposed to feel about the son of her most hated enemy? But as soon as those words echoed out of the birthing cave...as soon as the adolescent Nala stepped inside and spotted a light cream cub in her mother's arms...she was doomed.

"He's beautiful..." she whispered. Indeed he was. Little Mheetu was such a light cream that he looked almost white. He was so small and frail. He was so vulnerable. He might have had the blood of a tyrant, but surely he couldn't be evil. The newborn was a miracle and a small bit of light into the two females' lives. To one, she had gained a child. To the other, she had gained a brother. Sarafina had become sick because of the birth, but Nala swore to protect the small cub. She wouldn't let anything touch this innocent star.

A baby, a cub, an infant. All names for the gift that had fallen into their lives. Mheetu had opened his eyes and, to his family's delight, he had inherited his mother's blue eyes. He squealed and mumbled, making the most adorable faces and expressions. He stumbled on small legs, and tripped over his thin tail. It was such a heart-warming display, that everyone was able to pull through the dwindling food supply and the shrinking water holes. For the first time, Nala half-way thanked Scar for what he had done. He, no matter how selfish or twisted his intentions, had given the pride, and Nala, a gift.

A precious infant, Mheetu.

**So, tell me what you think and what you want to see next! Thank you to all you already reviewed/requested! :3**


	10. J Jealous

**Hey! Sorry for dissapearing for a while, my life just got a little complicated for a little bit. BUT, I came baack with a new drabble/one-shoty thingy, and I think it's okay. Not my best, but okay. Please review!**

**ENJOY!**

**Naye-Him**  
**Bahati-lucky**

**J-Jealous**

"The lessons are going fine, but I wish I had more free time. I mean, I hardly ever get to spend time with you and Naye!" the golden teen grumbled from his sprawled position on the bank of the main water hole. He looked up at his friend Sarabi to find the girl completely zoned out. "Sarabi?" he got up and waved a paw in front of her face slowly.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry Mufasa, continue?" the dark female shook her head and blushed lightly in embarressment. Her companion chuckled.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, only to find Sarbai drifting off into her own little world again. He rolled his eyes a lightly pushed his friend, and she almost fell over.

"Ah! What?" she stuttered, looking around as if suddenly woken up from a deep sleep of some sort. Mufasa just growled lightly in annoyance.

"Why are you all spacey today?"

"Oh, um it's just..."

"HEY!" someone shouted, causing both Mufasa and Sarabi to jump in surprise. Naye had finally arrived. "What's going on guys? You know, besides the sky? Eh? Eh?" he raised his eyebrows and smiled. His joke however, went unappreciated and the brown lion huffed. "What's the point of-"

"Hey, Bahati!" Sarabi called out, quickly jogging over to the pale lion who had walked by a little ways away from them. Mufasa and Naye just looked at each other in confusion while Bahati smiled and greeted her with a friendly head bump. Why did she leave so eagerly?

"Hey Sarabi! So, hows it going?" he laughed, flashing a charming smile that made Sarabi's heart skip a beat.

"Oh nothing much, you?" she smield back with as much charm as she thought she could muster, and Bahati began to lead her to some sort of cool new place he had discovered.

"What just happened?" Mufasa asked, raising an eyebrow. Naye chuckled.

"I think that Sarabi likes Bahati. A few lionesses do." he couldn't help but laugh at Mufasa's suddenly serious expression. "What's wrong. You're not jealous are you? I mean, you swore that you wouldn't ever think of her like that-'

"I'm not jealous okay? I'm just upset that I finally get some free time and my friend abandoned me, that's all." the golden teen began to stalk angrily away from the bank.

"Where are you going?" Naye called out, following his friend.

"Ugh-no where!"

"You're going to follow them aren't you?"

"NO!"

"You ARE and you are totally jealous!" Naye laughed and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He couldn't WAIT until everyone knew this!

**So, how did I do? Please review, and give me suggestions PLEASE! I love you guys, bye!**


	11. K Kill

**Hey! Back once again, this time with a request from Simba1928 (sorry if I got your name wrong XD). I tried going with a poetic view, but it sounded weird, so I went with this version. Hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

**K-Kill**

Excitment coursed through her veins. Nerves overtook her as she slowed to a crawl and crouched low in the dry savannah grass. She could feel her heart pumping furiously in her chest, her pulse resonating in her ears.

_Can I do this?_

Could she? Doubts flooded her mind and clouded her judgement. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the cue that Sarabi gave. She realized a second too late that the rest of the hunting party had dropped from a slight crouch, to dragging their stomachs on the dirt.

_Dang it!_

She cursed under her breath and dropped as well. Too suddenly. The impala noticed and whipped his head around, looking for any predators in the tall grass. The lioness next to her, which happened to be her friend, winced. She mentally smacked herself. How could she be so stupid? She was going to ruin the hunt for the entire pride! She held her breath, praying to the kings that the impala didn't see them. Thankfully, he didn't. She let out a silent sigh of relief. Sarabi gave another cue to move forward, a subtle nod. The semi circle inched towards the prey. Rolling shoulders and tightening her muscles, she contemplated when was the best time.

The impala decided to start running towards his herd.

_NOW!_

She sprang forward, her coiled muscles providing her just enough distance in her first stride to catch up to the impala. Thoughts racing, heart pounding, she raced forward. Letting out a frightening roar, she jumped, latching on to the impala's body. He bucked wildly, trying to throw her off, but she dug her claws in and bit his neck, desperately trying to hold on.

_You're mine!_

She clamped down harder until she was sure that she felt the impala's wind pipe collapse. His legs weakened and gave, tossing her off of him as he crashed against the ground. She hurridly picked herself up and ran to the impala. It was still alive...barely. She opened her jaw and surrounded his neck. Twisting her head quickly to snap his neck. He was dead.

Her first kill. Adrenaline slowly ebbed from her system as she stood panting over her now dead prey.

"Congratulations Nala, your first kill. You are now officially part of the pride." Sarafina smiled with pride.

Nala beamed.

**Alright, so tell me how I did! Your reviews are always a highlight of my day (even if I don't log on everyday). Please leave a suggestion! Love ya guys! :D**


	12. L Lonely

**Hey! I made a new drabble people! this one's for Kora22, who suggested Lonely and Nuka. I hope you like it! By the way, I kept the identity of the lioness vague for a reason ;) feel free to tell me who you think she is! **

**ENJOY!**

**L-Lonely**

Bright green eyes, full of spirit and life, stood staring at the sunset. Red eyes followed their gaze. A hot breeze whistled in their ears and ruffled their furs. Although the conversation had ended, they were content with sitting quietly. Nothing but them and the beautiful sunset.

"I won't be here long." she said softly, breaking the silence. Her eyes never moved from the bright orange sun.

"You never are." he answered back, looking at the lioness without a name. She smiled, and it warmed his heart better than anything ever did.

"Yes, but I always come don't I? It's you who doesn't show up everyday." she chuckled and finally met his eyes.

"Mother never lets me. She says that I'm crazy, and that I would be a better son if I spent my time on other things besides you."

"Do you think you're crazy?" her voice was soft, and it sounded like honey to his ears.

"No. A crazy lion couldn't see you. You're too perfect." He smiled and blushed red. She laughed softly.

"No, no they can't. But you can. I'm only here for you, Nuka. As long as you need me, I'll always be here, on this hill at sunset." her head tilted upwards to meet his red eyes, and he saw a sparkle in her green iris' that made him believe her every word.

"What are you exactly? You've never told me." he wanted to reach out and hug her, to hold her and make sure that she was real. But he never did. She wouldn't let him.

"I can't say. You can call me your guardian angel if you like." and there it was, a flickering in her entire body that signaled that she had to leave.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay?" he took a tentative step forward, his heart filled with fear of being without her, filled with hope that she would follow him back into the den.

"You know I can't. But don't worry, I'll be here tommorow, and the next day, and the next day." She began to fade. He panicked.

"But I can't! I can barely take it the entire day all alone! You're the only one that understands! You're my only friend!" hot anger built up inside of him, resentment. Everyone always left him. His father, his surrogate father, his mother would leave him if she could, and now her.

"Nuka, don't-!" she yelled, her voice fearful as he reached out, aiming to shake her and frighten her into staying. But as soon as his paw brushed her shoulder, she was gone.

"Hey! Where'd you go? Don't leave me!" he cried into the empty air. Hot wind snatching his words and carrying them into the desert. He shook his head as tears threatened to spill down his face. He was stupid. She always warned him about touching her...but she would be there tommorow.

Only she wasn't. She never showed again. He managed to escape to that hill every day, but she never showed.

"You left me!" he screamed into the stars one night, weeks after that day. Tears flowed freely and anger burned in his chest. No, not anger. It was grief. She had left him.

Everyone always left. He seemed to be destined to be alone. No one ever stuck around. Maybe that's why he started to slip into insanity. Maybe that's why he began to slowly but surely become the lion that everyone thought he was. Maybe that's why he began to go to extremes to gain his mother's love, so that she wouldn't leave. Maybe he wouldn't have died that day in the avalanche of logs...

If he hadn't been lonely.

**'Kay! So, tell me how I did and what you want to read next! Oh and, Nyota Hyena, thanks for the suggestion, but you were too late :( I promise I'll do one for you later on! Thanks! Love ya guys!**


	13. M Maybe

**Ta-Da! I'm alive, and back with a new drabble/one...you know what? I'm gonna call them Onebles. X) So, this new oneble was requested in part by one reviewer, and the second part by another. I forgot who suggested the Ma and Uncle Max thing, but props to you! Thanks! :) I don't think it turned out that well, but I did my best! **

**ENJOY!**

**M-Maybe**

Ma didn't sleep a wink that night. He had left. Her little Timmy was gone. She tried to get some rest, but she just couldn't. The small burrow that she rested in seemed too small and stuffy. It was too full of memories. Hoping that maybe a walk could clear her head, she stood and began walking through the tunnels. This didn't work however, because it seemed that everywhere she looked there was some sort of makeshift repair made, obviously because of something her son did.

"Oh Timmy..." she whispered, her words echoing down the empty halls. Her mind flooded with a million things she could have said to keep him with her. But what could he have done here? He never really fit in, and he was only going to be miserable. She didn't want that for her son, although being without him was one of the most painful things she had gone through. It was almost as painful as when Timon's father left. The Ancestors knew that she tried her best to keep him at home, to keep their growing family together, but he just couldn't take it. So he left. Would Timon have turned out different if his father stayed? Or would he still have been as awkward and misplaced as he was now? The thoughts and regrets swirled in her mind in a terrible cyclone that left her dizzy and horribly alone in the dark.

"Margret..." a soft voice asked from behind. Ma froze at her real name. Hardly anyone ever called her that anymore. Only one person did...Uncle Max. She didn't turn around, but did manage to slump against the tunnel wall, hiding her face. She didn't want him to see the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was afraid that if she showed him her pain, it would only hurt more.

"The boy was going to leave at some point or another. He just didn't belong here." Max's usual condecending tone was gone, and in its place was a gentleness that only his niece could bring out. He slowly reached out and touched her shoulder. She took a shaky breath and allowed him to bring her into a hug.

"He's belongs with_ me_." she protested against his shoulder, still fighting tears. She was right. The pain increased dramatically the moment she said it out loud. Max rubbed her back tenderly.

"You had to let go Margeret. Besides, Timon will be alright. He might not know anything about tunnels, but he's a smart kid. He'll get by." He was answered with muffled cry.

"It's so hard Uncle Max. He's my baby." she pulled away, but Max kept his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"He grew up. He had to follow his own path." her eyes strayed from his and went to her feet. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Timon wasn't a baby, or a child. He was a grown meerkat, and he could make his own decisions. She couldn't keep from asking herself one question though.

"Do you think he'll find what he's looking for?"

"I have no doubt about it. Honestly, Timon is like no other meerkat. He's fearless and can do the impossible...like collapse an entire sector of tunnels. I wouldn't be surprised if he became a hero." he chuckled, and Ma managed a small laugh.

"Maybe, Uncle Max. Maybe."

**So what do you think? I personally think that the ending was a little cheesy, but eh. A little cheesiness is good for the soul X). N is already taken, but O is open! Thanks! Love you guys!**


	14. N No

**Hey guys! Okay, I'm not even gonna apologize...I'm gonna beg for your forgiveness. PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I just started school and I have AP classes and a new language and I'm not at all used to the sheer volume of work! I usually go to sleep at 11 and then wake up at 5 so I run on little sleep. The entire mush of things going on prevented me from updating sooner...:( just expect long spaces in between updates. On the on the other hand, thank for all of your support and reviews! They make me feel all fuzzy inside :3**

**This is dedicated to Nyota Hyena who suggested it. Sorry that I put a little twist on it...hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

**N-No**

"Okay, remember guys, we get in, ask, and then we get out."

"What are we doing again?" Banzai raised a paw. Shenzi gave him a look that screamed 'idiot' and even Ed put a paw to his head in shame. They were standing close to the King's personal quarters as about 4 dozen hyenas waited not so patiently scattered around Pride Rock. Shenzi could just feel their eyes boring into the back of her neck as she turned from her clueless friend and started inside the cave. The lionesses had gone on a strike, claiming that they were being worked to death. So one little lioness_ may_ have joined her ancestors during a hunt, who cared? It was their job to hunt, so they had to do it. Unfortunately, they didn't see it that way and since Shenzi couldn't exactly wage full on war against the lionesses without risking food being brought to her everyday, her clan decided that her and her two closest friends should talk to the King about it.

The problem was that, he was always either sleeping, being entertained by Zazu, eating, or...mmhmming with Zira. If you interrupted him during ANY one of these activities without a VERY good reason, (and you DID NOT want to walk in on the last one) you would get an extreme beating. Beatings hurt...a lot. So, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed cautiously treaded inside the dark, damp cave. A shudder shot through Shenzi's spine. She had no idea why lions liked cave so much. They were always so cramped and dark and cold. She perferred to sleep next to the hot and steamy comfort of her geysers, thank you very much.

"Do you think he's even here?" Banzai hissed, eyes trying to adjust to the sudden black. Sometimes Scar would be gone, and stay gone for a few days before he returned, tired, irritable, and very hungry. If this was another one of his dissapearing acts, Shenzi would get hounded by the entire clan for who knows how long!

"I'm here, fool."

"AHH!" Banzai jumped up and hid behind Ed, quivering like a newborn pup. Shenzi rolled her eyes and two floating jade orbs mimicked her.

"What do you want?" Scar fully stepped out of the dark shadow that seemed to swallow his thin frame and sat down, looking at his claws in the most uninterested way possible.

"Well, Scar, you see, the lionesses have refused to hunt and I- well, WE were wondering if you can get them to hunt again." Shenzi smiled hopefully and braced herself for the familiar sting of a fully clawed slap to the face and a screamed "No". It never came.

"Very well. In fact, tell the lionesses that you, Shenzi, are their new officer." Scar chuckled and smiled a small yet dangerous smile, eyes gleaming.

"Their officer?"

"Well of course, I need someone to act in my stead when they get out of line like this." He began to retreat back into his shadow with a heavy sigh of plain irritation. As if dealing with them for two minutes was a hassle. Shenzi would have normally been offended, but with her new title, she got to boss around those good for nothing lions all day!

"Oh I can't wait to get my paws on that stupid little Sarafina!" She laughed, images of her overworking the headstrong lioness until she collapsed flooding her mind.

"NO!" Came a fierce growl and Shenzi immediately found herself pinned to the ground, razor sharp claws at her throat. "You will not TOUCH Sarafina. Is that clear?" Scar's fangs gleamed in the little light that came into the cave, and Shenzi could feel her heart in her throat. She had seen Scar angry before, but this? This was downright terrifying.

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" She quivered, for the first time ever, afraid of her lifetime friend/partner.

"Good." he growled, still defensive. He slowly backed up off of Shenzi and melted back into the darkness. The hyena rubbed her neck gingerly, making sure that everything was still intact. Scar didn't utter another word, but his eyes glared dangerously from the shadows. It unnerved the trio to no end and they quickly bowed and scampered out of the cave.

"Geez, why is he so touchy?" Banzai asked, looking back at the private den curiously.

"I don't know, but we better not do ANYTHING to Sarafina. I might find myself like a peice of prey."

"Food?"

"Dead." came Shenzi's deadpan answer, and she quickly made her way down to the angry lionesses with a grim expression. Scar may have given her a new and powerful position, but his defensive and overall level of anger today...truly scared her. Who knew how Shenzi would end up the next time Scar said "No"?

**'Kay, so how'd I do? Was it good? Bad? *gasp* Have I gone rusty from the eternal break :O?! Please tell me! Oh, and I'm working on another oneble and I spe-...er...type :) Thanks! Love you guys**


	15. O Okay

**Oh sweet fudge brownies, this was a pain in the tush! I rewrote it like 3 times before getting to this version! I hope it turned out decent, because I worked hard on it. :/ I picked HeeroKitsune17's suggestion because it came first. Sorry Alama :( but I'll try to incorporate Ahadi, Mufasa, and Taka in one of my later onebles, I PROMISE!**

**ENJOY!**

**O-Okay**

Tradition.

That was the reason that he had to marry his friend...eventually. It seemed like a silly reason to him. Why force two people to get married just because some other people did a long time ago? The golden cub shook his head. No. If he was going to be king, then he could change all of that. He would not marry Nala when he got older and that was that. He stopped his pacing with a satisifed nod.

But then there was nothing to do.

So far, he had spent his entire few days of punishment thinking and pacing, thinking and pacing. Now that he was done thinking and pacing, what could he do? The young prince slumped to the ground in an annoyed huff. Grounding was officially the worst form of punishment EVER.

"Simba?" his mom stuck her head in the den with a small smile."You're free to go." she counted down in her head "3...2...1."

"YES!" he shouted, jumping up and racing outside, taking in huge, exaggerated gulps of air. "FREEDOM!" he pranced around happily and jumped inside a small clump of savannah grass.

"Simba?" a small cream cub poked her head into the grass with a giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Simba looked up from his layed down position to see Nala looking down at him with a big smile on her face. He smiled back. Then...he remembered what he had spent the past 2 days thinking about and his smile faded. Nala didn't notice.

"So your finally out huh?" she laughed, and Simba found himself involuntarily smiling. He couldn't help it! It was an annoying trait of Nala that he didn't really mind.

"Yup! And I'm ready to finally have some fun!" he jumped up and ran out of the grass, rolling around in the dirt, getting himself filthy. It never felt so good! All that there was in the cave was rock, rock and more rock.

"Your weird...but a good weird." Nala laughed as she followed her freedom crazed friend, and Simba automatically smiled. There was that stupid reaction again!

"Thanks." he smiled, faking charm and shaking most of the loose dirt off onto his friend. She shrieked and ran away, shouting something about having gotten a bath recently. The prince only smirked and gave chase, threatening to hug her and get her filled with dirt. Simba had to admit, it felt nice to play around with her. And as they both collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath in between giggles, Simba wondered if maybe he shouldn't change the tradition. They got along really well after all, and while they were still cubs, he trusted her with everything. Maybe...just maybe, it would be okay to marry her. Just maybe.

"I'm glad you're finally out Simba." Nala managed to say when their giggles died down.

"Me too." he replied. Looking at his blue-eyed, strong-willed friend a comepletely new cub. One that was determined to be okay with tradition. After all, why break something that could possibly work out? "Me too."

**So how'd it turn out? Hope it wasn't too painful to read. XD Anyways, Love you guys! Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	16. P Prefer

**Hey! So, I managed to get this done (even with the butt load of homework I have yet to finish) and I managed to get in the "Ahadi has to choose between Scar and Mufasa" theme. I hope you like it! **

**ENJOY!**

**Mganga=healer**

**P-Prefer**

Two sons.

He had two sons. Ahadi stared at the two small furry bundles that his mate was holding in her arms, licking off all of the messy remains of the long process of child birth. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Two cubs, one golden like himself and one the color of cinnamon, like Uru. Both asleep, two miracles with closed eyes and miniature claws that half swatted at invisible prey bounding in their dreams.

Two sons.

Uru looked up at her beloved mate, eyes tired but filled with joy. "Meet your two sons Ahadi, Mufasa and Taka." those words drove the point home. He was a father now. Not only a king and a husband, but a _father_. His heart filled with a warmth that was almost foriegn to him- the only thing that compared to it was his love for Uru, and he had a vaugue feeling that even that was a bit less than his love for the two small balls of fur. And that lead him to the most pressing matter that weighed on his shoulders for the next week.

Who was going to be king?

There could only be one king, and how was he to pick between his sons? When he consulted with Mganga, the shaman of the lands, he replied that he go with tradition-the eldest gets the crown. There was one problem. The eldest was Taka, the cinnamon colored cub, and he was not growing or developing as he should have been. He was thin and shorter than the other ones, even as a roly poly baby. How was he going to present a smaller, weaker cub to his subjects as their future ruler? No, that wouldn't do at all. But then again, it was tradition and this was his _son_. He shouldn't be ashamed of him!

"Stop pacing Ahadi, you're wearing a trench into the bark." came an amused voice from the branches. Ahadi wasn't aware that he was voicing his thought aloud. The large, golden male looked up to see a small mandrill, baring strong resemblance to Mganga looking down at him with a cheeky smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you suggest I do then, Rafiki?" he asked, sitting down and shaking his thick, black mane out of his bright green eyes.

"Well," the young mandrill started, jumping down onto the main part of the baobab, "Just choose whichever the kingdom would prefer. I mean, they _are_ going to be the ones who would be most affected by the decision after all." he looked up at the king with such a serious expression, that the king was taken aback. He wasn't expecting actual wisdom from the child, but he could now see the truth behind his words. If he chose based on his subjects preferences, he wouldn't be choosing between his family himself, and the lands would be calmer knowing that the heir they liked better would one day rule over them. It was foolproof!

Except his wife hated him for it.

"So you're just going to let a bunch of prey choose the king? Ahadi! They're just cubs! How do we know who's going to be the better ruler? Wouldn't it just be easier to present them both and then make the decision when they're both good and ready?" her amber eyes daring him to defy her. Well, he did. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"Uru, if we do that then it would just make their lives an entire competition, and when the time comes, would you really have the heart to crush the aspirations of one of your sons just because he didn't do something as well as the other? Think of the horrible things that could happen! The hate, jealousy, resentment, it can all go downhill! It's just easier this way!" he yelled back. Their argument continued well into the night, and Uru still did not give in to his point of view. But it was too late, Ahadi had made up his mind and he was NOT going back on his decision.

The next morning, he sent Zuzu out to find the leader of every major herd of prey and a few important names of different species. He then placed the two cubs (who were now learning to walk and run) in front of them for the collection of animals to observe. It was quite an odd sight for anyone passing by.

A zebra, antelope, gazelle, meerkat, colorful bird, and a few other assorted species were all gathered in a semi circle, facing two wobbly cubs and an anxious male lion, watching the children intently. They would nod or look between one another at certain times and frown slightly when a cub fell or gave in to the pushes and feeble pounces of the other. This quiet observance went on for the better part of an hour before some of the leaders claimed that they had seen enough. Ahadi thanked them graciously for their time and dismissed them, asking them to return the next day with their decisions.

That night he did not sleep next to Uru. She took the cubs away from his grasp and distanced herself from him, sleeping about 5 feet away. He tried his best to make amends, but she called his excuses "feeble" and his decision "unfair and disrespecful to her as his mate and Queen". He had never been so angry in his entire life. He woke up frequently, tossing and turning in a burning rage, praying that his sons never had more than one offspring.

The next morning, Uru was gone. So were the cubs. Ahadi's body ached and his head seemed to pound against his skull. He went to meet his subjects anyways, eager to get the entire ordeal over with. So, the odd council convened.

Mufasa was the clear preference.

Taka would stay a prince forever.

Uru was never the same to him. She began to shun him and was never the bright and loving Uru that he fell in love with.

His family was divided, and as each day passed, Ahadi doubted himself. Had he made the right decision?

Did he bet it all...on a silly preference?

**So how'd I do? I think Ahadi's and Uru's characters were off 'cause I don't usually work with them, but meh. I tried :) Please tell me what you think and what I should write next! Au revoir!**

**P:S- I got 5 A's, 1 B, and 1 D on my progress report :D**


	17. Q Quiet

**Bonjour! I have reappeared for yet another installment of Prideland Alphabet (the inspiration came when I watched one of the many couples in my high school making out behind a column -_-) but I managed to turn an annoying experience into what I hope is an enjoyable oneble :D. Sorry for the slow updates, AP classes and Honors classes are drowning me in homework. Literally. I have to wade through a sea of papers just to get to my bed XD.**

**ENJOY!**

**Q-Quiet**

There she was again. Speaking animatedly to Zazu, eyebrows furrowed together in what seemed to be concern. The blue horbill nodded and tried to look as attentive as possible, but he couldn't stifle the massive yawn that left his bright beak. The Queen, realizing that it was a bit late to be reviewing political matters, sent the major domo off to rest with an apologetic smile. Zazu tried to hide his relief and took off with a bow, leaving the Queen staring at the dark blue sky.

"You worry too much." he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple gently. She relaxed into his frame, feeling his soft mane tickle her neck. Even when he tried to startle her, she was never surprised.

"Well someone has to. The king seems to enjoy his wildebeast fights more than his duties." She murmured, standing on all of her paws and turning to look into his amber eyes. They widened in mock pain.

"You hurt me, my lady!" he gasped, holding an offended paw to his chest, "Is a king to be insulted for enjoying a wonderful-and culturally informative-pastime?"

She smirked. "Two beasts going at each other while others watch and place bets is 'culturally informative'?"

"...Yes?" he gave her a lopsided grin and she scoffed.

"You're lucky I love you so much or you-"

He kissed her, moving his lips against her own, using one paw to bring her closer. She didn't protest.

"Or I what?"

"Damn you and your amazing kisses." she whispered, breath brushing his muzzle and sending delighted tingles down his spine. He chuckled and her heart raced, pounding in her chest.

"Well its one of the only things that keeps you quiet." he joked, nuzzling her neck softly. She sputtered out a protest, only to be stopped by another mind-numbing kiss. Oh why did she even try? Her knees instantly turned to jelly and all thoughts of the kingdom or his infuriating dissapearing habits faded away until there was only him. Them. Now. He released her slowly, and drank up her half-lidded sapphire eyes. She would never know just how much he loved her or what she did to him. His Nala was comepletely oblivious to the lightning she sent rushing through his veins with just a look. A touch. A kiss. She gave him a dazzling smile and proceded to tell him about the extensive list of things she had to fix because of his absence and he just shook his head and listened. He just hoped that she would never shut up...so he would have more opportunities to keep her quiet.

**Sooooo...How was it? Horrible? Amazing? Bombtastic? Well please tell me! Oh, and don't forget to request stuff too! Love ya guys! :3**


	18. R Right

**I'm BAAAAAAACCCKKK! !:D Mua ha ha! XD I think I don't have to apologize for this one...nope I think this is an acceptable time for an update XD sorry if it's not. I was inspired for all of your lovely reviews along with a comment about my (apparently) talent for writing for Simba and Nala. I hope I did you justice O.O**  
**I tried to repeat the success of my last oneble, so please tell me if this is at least kinda like the last one ^-^ Thank you all for all of your support! You honestly make my day ;)**

**R-Right**

"Nala?" the golden male asked, peeking through yet another bush. Nope, not there. Where could she be? The lion shook his head and continued his currently fruitless search.

The couple had gotten into yet another fight. This one about his recent decision regarding some herd or another. He didn't even remember what herd it was or what he had done in the first place! It had just escalated from a simple disscusion into a full blown BATTLE. They were at another den, not the main one, but the entire pride had heard their yells. It wasn't like they confronted him about it, but when he finally emerged from his hiding place, the embarassed expressions and averted gazes told him all he needed to know.

Simba huffed loudly and growled at random unsuspecting trees. She just couldn't respect his decision as a king? Every single one of the things he acted on, she had to question! If it wasn't the sharing of water holes, it was the hunting grounds of the cheetahs. If it wasn't the eating rights of the elephants, it was the crocodile's nesting sites. Seriously! Could she not just take his decision and be happy with it?

He swiped at the dirt in pure frustration as a yell left his throat. She- she was so-so stubborn! Not only did she start an argument, she just stormed off into the night! Simba let out a defeated sigh and hung his head. It was all his fault.

_"What would you know?! I'M the king! You're just a female!"_

Stupid. Absolutely stupid, rude, and untrue. He had said it in the heat of the moment, but she had taken it seriously.

_"Just a female? I make sure this kingdom is safe. I make sure this kingdom is run right! If it was all up to you, this place would be a disaster!"_

She had come within inches of his face, her eyes trying to kill him on the spot. All he could do was stare back at her, hurt plastered on his features. She went too far. Maybe it was because she realized what she said, or maybe it was because he wasn't saying anything, but she had just stormed out. After pacing for what seemed like an eternity, the King of the Pridelands had realized his mistake. Why had he said the things he had? Because he was upset. He was tired of the stress and pressure from EVERYONE in the kingdom, and having the person you loved most in the world question your decisions didn't exactly help.

But now he wanted to apologize. He knew that Nala just wanted the best for everyone. She had pressure too. She was the Queen, she had major expectations to live up to as well. Why couldn't she just...relax a little? He sighed. They both needed a day.

Sobbing. The lion's ears perked up. He knew that crying anywhere! Surprised and relieved, the lion peeked his head around the edge. Sure enough, there was Nala, staring at the ground and wiping at tears with frustrated growls.

"Stupid Simba. Stupid, big-headed, egotistical sexist Simba. Stupid...stupid...stupid." she grumbled. Ignoring the insults, the king came around the boulder and pressed his head against her neck.

"What-?"

"I'm sorry." he murmured, words muffled by her fur. She stiffened at his plea. He began to kiss, lick and nip at her neck, working his way up to her ear and with one final nip, withdrew to look into her now dazed eyes.

"I'm sorry. I said some things that I didn't mean and that were completely uncalled for. I know that you're only looking out for the kingdom- I mean, its yours too."

"Simba I-"

"And I only reacted the way I did because I'm really...I'm just afraid." his voiced dropped to a whisper. Nala reached forward and rubbed her head underneath his chin, a soft smile growing on her lips.

"I know babe. And I'm sorry too. I know that your under humongous amounts of pressure, and that's why I do what I do. I just want to make sure that no one can say anything bad about you. And...this is my home. I saw...so many things...I guess I'm just paranoid." her apology poured from the very center of her heart, and she couldn't help but feel like the biggest idiot on the planet. How could she have been so cruel? She knew what she had said and she regretted it with every fiber of her being. Simba, sensing her remorse chuckled and returned the affection, whispering comforting sweet nothings into her shoulder. She relaxed into his embrace and considered her monumental luck. She had a wonderful husband. A wonderful friend. And she would never let him go.

Unfortunately, time stops for no lion and the lovers separated from the warm and gentle embrace. Smiling lovingly, Nala began the walk back to Priderock, but a firm paw on her tail stopped her.

"We don't have to go back just yet. I think we both earned a day off." He approached her and once again nipped her ear. The cream lioness suppressed a purr. He would not be encouraged. He did this often and used it as an excuse to shirk his responsibilities. Seeing her hesitation, the lion quickly leaned down to kiss her, lightly biting her lip. She surrendered.

"Oh fine. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you." she couldn't help but give him a small smile. He chuckled and laid against the boulder, Nala snuggling up against his side. Soft purrs rose from the intertwined necks of the royal couple and nearby animals quietly left to give the rulers some privacy. Both lions were happy to let the fight fade away into oblivion as they enjoyed each other's blissful company.

At the end of the day it didn't really matter who was right and who was wrong, Simba mused while gently running his claws through his mate's fur. Fights were trivial and highly forgettable. But moments like this...he wouldn't trade for the world.

**Soooo...how'd I do? I hope this one is alright...OH! And before I forget, I meant to tell you guys that I have a story currently brewing :D it's a longer, more thought out, epic-er (hopefully) version of First Crush with a title that actually makes some kind of sense :P**


	19. S Sweet

**HEEYY! I have something for you guys! A new oneble! :D this one was requested by Brainyxbat, and I apologize if the characters seem off or if the entire thing is just horrible. I just never really write for this pairing and especially not at their ages at this point (late teens) sooo...yeah, it might suck. I hope you don't hate me! Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! :3**

**S-Sweet**

No. He couldn't. It was wrong.

Was it?

Something this...nice couldn't be wrong.

"Scar? It's Scar now, right?"

"Hmm?" in all honesty, he hadn't been listening. He was too lost in his thoughts. After all of the events of the day, he was taking a moment to calm his aching heart. Her eyes silently traveled the length of the horrid line crossing his eye and his stomach quivered. Her gaze made him feel so exposed and vulnerable. He was quite sick of that feeling. He looked away and instead focused his stare on a bubbling vent. He was just...done. He came here to escape all of the questions and burning stares. But now...she was doing the same thing.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" she murmured stepping closer. His heart pounded. No, he couldn't do this. It wasn't right! But how could he stop himself? He had fought for it less than an hour ago! It was the reason why...he had the scar. His namesake now. He whirled to face her, and almost fell into the vent. She was so close!

"N-No, it wasn't!" he cursed himself. He couldn't stutter because he was talking to Shenzi and she knew what a stutter meant. A lie. He would have to work on that. She smirked and his knees shook.

"Liar." her smirk faded and she trained her ever burning eyes in his scar again. "I like it. It makes you look...dangerous." was that pity? Was she serious? It was hard to tell.

"No, its a mark from my father. A mark that tells all that I'm a...a sick lion. I go against all rules of nature." he growled and tried to walk away but a small, dainty paw on top of his tail stopped him.

"Sick? You think you're sick? Scar..._Taka_..." she whispered, coming closer. He could feel her breath on his neck now. He froze in place, his fur standing on end. He prayed for the day when his mane would fully grow and her seemingly innocent advancements wouldn't be so _effective_.

"Don't call me that!" he hissed. She rounded his body to look him in the face, and to look at his scar.

"It's your name isn't it? Taka. I personally think that it's...very...sweet." and that's when it happened. A simple, damp warmth enveloped the side of his face. It glided over his eyes, tickled his scar. His heart stopped. His brain refused to work. Time seemed to slow.

A kiss. Was that what it was called? It certainly seemed like it. He never really received many of those...but he had to admit it was...sweet. Very sweet.

**So how was it? Please tell me! I hope it wasn't too bad Brainyxbat! So, please tell me how I did and what you want to see next. I love ya! Bye!**


	20. T Try

**Hey! Okay, so I was challenged by GemeniGemelo to write an angst-y oneble, but I couldn't possibly wait until the letter Z! It was too tempting, so I wrote this. I hope its at least decent, cause I want to show you that I can accomplish your challenge XD. So, the usual. **

**ENJOY!**

**T- Try**

A simple twist. A snap. Perhaps a crunch. He could do it so easily...

No.

Not again. He would never, ever go back. He was saved- rescued from that dark abyss of his past. But the past was hard to escape. You could try all you liked to put it behind you, but it wouldn't stay there. It wouldn't stay abandoned, left behind. No. It would follow you. It would stalk you every day like a shadow. It would watch your every move- just waiting for the right moment to grasp a hold of you and rattle you to the very core.

"Kovu?"

"What?" he whirled to face Kiara, his mate. His earlier object of interest, Simba, moved forward to greet his own wife. Kiara's eyebrows scrunched in worry before she buried her head in his neck.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. She could tell. He panicked. She couldn't know, she couldn't realize what he was thinking. If she knew that he was thinking just moments before...if she knew that he was reliving his mission training and thinking of ways he could kill her father...

"I'm fine, just a little stressed from all of the recent births to count." he lied. Oh kings HE LIED. He struggled to control his breath.

_"Tell me you love your training." red eyes. They struck fear deep in his heart._

_"I love my training." It came out shaky. A mistake._

_"Lie to me Kovu!" A hit. It rattled his bones. "LIE!"_

"Kovu? Come back to me babe." her voice broke past the barrier of his thoughts. His past collapsed and he was surrounded by his new pride once more. Her amber eyes seemed worried and he quickly gave her a smile.

"I'm here, I'm here." he chuckled weakly and licked her head lightly. She laughed, seemingly relieved.

"Good, just don't go floating off like that, 'kay? Hey, we brought in the kill. It's three whole zebras!" her smile was immediatly overshadowed. Kill. _Kill._

_"Use your jaw. Press down until you hear a nice crack. You should feel their pulse stop and their body go limp."_

_"But its elder Hygn-"_

_"Listen to me!" she had grabbed him by the small chest mane he had and pulled him forward, close enough to smell her foul breath and get a good look at her gleaming fangs. "You are going to do this and you are going to learn how to kill. No second thoughts, no mercy. You can't be soft hearted, understood?"_

_"Yes Ma'am." a run. A clamp around the neck. A strong bite. The slowing of her pulse. A limp body._

"Kovu!"

"What?"

"Please stop that! You keep getting this weird gleam in your eyes! You're scaring me!" her voice quivered and her eyes began to water. Oh no, she was beggining to cry.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to. Can I...can I get a little time please? I'll join you in a few, I promise. He gave her another reassuring smile. He had to get away. It was getting too strong, too hard to control. She nodded hesitantly and gave him another nuzzle. He gently rubbed the top of her head and ran his claws through her fur lightly. He had to make sure she was fine. She had to be calm and believe he was fine. He _was_ fine.

Right?

As soon as they separated, he trotted around the main den. When he was out of sight, he ran to a small hidden cave and threw himself against the wall. Pain flared through his shoulder and made him growl. It didn't stop the voices though.

_"Simba. You will hurt him. You will hit and claw and slash until he is just a bloody mess of fur. Understood?"_

_"You'll get close to the daughter, make her believe you are her friend. Once you do that...Simba is as vulnerable as a baby gazelle."_

_"Try harder you worthless cub!"_

_"You're weak!"_

_"Run!"_

_"Hit!"_

_"Slash!"_

_"Bite!"_

_"Faster!"_

_"Harder!"_

**NO!**

He collapsed. Breathing heavily, trying desperately to clear his head. His chest burned. His body ached with the weight of memories. He couldn't stand. He tried. Kings knew he tried. He tried so hard, but he couldn't shake it. The past was still there. The old him was still there. It was simmering beneath the surface, restrained but not gone. It would flare up, take a hold of him at any time and nothing he could do would stop it. He would never be able to stop it.

All he could do was try.

**So, I hope that everything was good, or at least decent XD it would suck if it well...sucked. So, GemeniGemelo, how did I do? Did I complete the challenge? :D I hope it did! I love ya guys, bye!**


	21. U Ultimatum

**Hey! well, I thought about using this word, and then couldn't think about what to write. It started out as one thing and then turned into another, but just tell me what you think. I don't think its one of my best...oh, and I have a new poll on my profile, make sure to vote!**

**ENJOY!**

**U-Ultimatum**

One week. Seven days.

That's all in burned down to.

It wasn't much when you put it into perspective.

Just seven days.

Of course, if he took any less than that, she wouldn't mind. In fact, I think she would be happy.

"I'm hungry..." some hyena moaned, rolling over on his ledge. No one reacted. Of course he was hungry. We were all hungry. We have been for a long time. Sometimes, I forget what it feels like to be full...but then I get a scrap of zebra or antelope and my stomach searts to growl and cramp and beg for more of the delicious, salty meat. That's when I remember a time when I was full. When we all were.

"Hey, just hang in there. In just a week, we'll have all of the meat we can eat." she said, walking by, revealing a part of herself that only we saw. Scar hardly saw her genuinely smile. He hardly ever saw her comfort her people. But she did. Shenzi wasn't all rough edges, she had soft parts too. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't all sugar and spice went she was around us, oh no, she was often strong willed and aggressive. But Scar got most of her anger. Like just yesterday, when he showed up with an entire zebra. As soon as he walked into the main hall, about 60 hungry mouths and roaring stomachs turned to face him. He had our attention.

My stomach hurt and screamed for me to run forth and claim my bite of sweet, sweet flesh, but I didn't dare move. Not until Shenzi said so. At that moment, Shenzi was walking angrily towards Scar, a fierce scowl plastered on her face.

"You told us 'soon'. Soon isn't good enough Scar! We lost 3 in the past 2 days alone! You know what? I'm tired of waiting. You have a week, Scar. One week! Or we're out." she was being dangerously demanding. If she pissed off Scar, he could cut us out of the deal with a blink of an eye. He was a prince, he didn't really need us...did he? Besides, where would we go?

"A week." he replied, cool and collected as usual. That's all he said. He wasn't even slightly fazed. He turned and left, walking in that slinky fashion of his. It wasn't until after he was out of sight, that Shenzi said "Go." and all of the young sprung forward to bite into the glorious zebra sprawled on the stone floor. I ran, pushed and shoved to get to the meat. That's how much I wanted it. Besides, I wouldn't be considered young for very much longer, with my 1 year birthday coming up and all. I needed all of the prime meat I could get. My fangs sunk into the soft hide and I ripped off a chunk of juicy flesh. It tasted sooo good.

It wasn't until 2 bites later, that Shenzi called us off and called the elders to feed. Her expression was blank as she barked out orders, but I could tell that she was thinking. Maybe she was thinking of her incredible luck with Scar, that he didn't take her demand badly. Maybe she was thinking about this newfound power she had, controlling the Prince himself. Now, a day later, I shifted in my spot, wishing my parents were there to keep me warm and trying to think of a word to describe our leader's demand.

Condition?

Deal?

Ultimatum? Yes, that was it. Either way, I owed my soon fabulous future of endless food to Shenzi's courage. After all, who would dare to deliver an ultimatum to Prince Scar himself?

**Okay, so how'd I do? And what do you want to see next? My other story is in the works, I'm trying to get it to be really good so I'm outlining the entire thing :)**


End file.
